Talk:Fighting Techniques
Shiki Animals Is it that necessary to list all the mutant animal from Shiki here ? Honnestly I found that they have to much space in this wiki given their importance. Kdom 20:23, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :The animals of Strong World are just as much stars as Shiki, however listing them all here maybe a little too unnecessary. Considering that they're all animals and that the page is called Fighting Techniques, they don't exactly fit the bill to be in the page. Throughout the whole movie, while they were fearsome, practically all of them were just doing what animals would do naturally not really real fighting techniques. I mean c'mon, stuff like rampaging and stampeding all over the place is not exactly a refined skill. True they were modified and some do things that look like fighting techniques, but considering the world of One Piece, such traits are pretty much natural as a spider is capable of spinning in our world. :On a related note, I also noticed that alot of them were listed with super-human strength which is kinda funny since none of them are human to begin with. They're animals and being stronger than an average human doesn't mean that they've got super abilities. It just means that they have regular abilities that are stronger than those of an average person. I mean honestly, would you call an elephant that is capable of lifting a tree trunk that no human can do physically alone super?Mugiwara Franky 22:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Luffy raw superhuman speed? I know it says raw superhuman speed on Luffy's part, probably for his ability to keep up with Soru users but why does the Super-human speed page only say that Luffy can only achieve this through Gear Second? I know it's probably because he's just fast but not fast enough for the eye not to follow, I just want to know why these two pages demonstrate his different abilities.Zeromaro 06:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Saul Why isn't Jaguar D. Saul under former marines? He is a former marine, right? Pacifista15 05:02, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Sanji speeds sanji has super human speed in the time skip. Update! Can someone update this page? Maybe add the Neptune Army, New Fishman Pirates, Flying Pirates, Caribou's crew, etc? 10:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) We should also delete all of the superhuman strenght from it, since the site is not there anymore 10:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) What is the point of this article? It isn't even really about fighting techniques, just a list of certain groups and what they can do. We have all of that covered in the corresponding articles. 12:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I totally agree with Jinbe, it does not look like an article at all. What's the point of having all of that gathered here? : :So why is this article here in the first place, it really does not have any real use, no one would read it and I read that Chopper fghts with wrestling, it does not help this wikia in no way possible, these things can be added to the characters themselves, no need to make a completely sepparate page for nothing. 12:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Taken to Forum:Fighting Techniques. Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages